the_gemini_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan Mikaelson
Jonathan Mikaelson was a major recurring character in The Royal Bond on Wattpad. '' Jonathan is the father of the Originals, and the father of the vampire race as a whole. Jonathan is the reason vampires came to exist, it was his idea to turn his children and himself into immortals with superpowers superior to werewolves, where they could then sire more of their kind as ordinary vampires. As the father of the Original Vampires. Jonathan was the husband of Artemis. He was the father of Alison, Adam,Christopher,Dominic, Josephine, Daniel. He was the grandfather of Maddie. Jonathan was also the step-father of Matthew Mikaelson and step-grandfather of Elizabeth and Rosalie, and the brother- in-law of Diana. Jonathan was considered the strongest vampire in existence, due to his superior strength as a human over his children. He had an antagonistic relationship with his step-son, Matthew, as he was the son of a werewolf named Andrew. In the 1990's, Jonathan was desiccated and entombed by Abby Bennett Wilson when he came to town in search of the baby doppelgänger, Elena Gilbert. However, he was revived by Katerina Petrova and Jeremy Gilbert. He then sought out Damon and Stefan Salvatore and formed a plan with them to kill Matthew. However,Jonathan was killed by Matthew due to Stefan's interference. Jonathan was revived by his long lost daughter Alison, reuniting a delighted Jonathan with the child he thought he had lost. They formed an alliance to kill Diana, who poses a threat to Alison and Madison. Jonathan, after a failed team up with his children against Diana, was executed by Matthew for a second time, in order to procure the Viking ash Jonathan's corpse would leave behind, to make another weapon against Diana, all in front of Alison, which devastated her. '''Jonathan' was the patriarch of the Mikaelson Family. Early Life Human Life Jonathan was a Viking warrior born in a village in the Kingdom of Norway. During a raid on a village, he met a witchnamed Artemis, and the two fell in love. They married and were wealthy landowners. They tried to start a family but to no avail, as Artemis believed she was cursed and went to her sister for help. Unknown to Jonathan, Artemis's sister Diana put a spell on her so she could have children but there would be sacrifices. They then started a family with the birth of their children Alison and Adam. He was a loving and caring father for both of his children, but his favorite was his beloved daughter. Jonathan named his Viking sword Rathul, after the early morning sun. Its hilt was golden, like the color of Alison's hair. He had said it would remind him of her while he was in battle, and that she would be by his side no matter how far afield he traveled. Some time later, Artemis was pregnant with their son Christopher. Years had passed, and the night before Jonathan left for war, he christened his sword with goat's blood. When Alison awoke, he was no longer there as he had gone out to war. A plague hit Europe, and Artemis claimed it killed Alison while Jonathan was in battle; in reality, Alison was taken as the payment of a magical bargain Artemis made with her sister Diana, to cure her of her infertility. Desperate to escape their homeland, Artemis turned to her witch friend and mentor, Ayana, who told her of a land beyond the seas where the natives were all healthy and blessed with the gifts of speed and strength. At this point, Jonathan became a more strict father, becoming more cruel in teaching his children to survive, so he would not lose anymore children like he thought he lost Alison. Jonathan, Artemis, Ayana and other (possibly Viking) settlers left Norway for the New World (later known as North America), settling in the area now known as Mystic Falls in the present day.However, the New World wasn't as peaceful as the couple had expected, especially during the full moon, as their neighbors were werewolves. They lived in peace with their neighbors at first, hiding in caves during the wolves' transformations, during which time Jonathan and Artemis had more children: Matthew, Dominic, Josephine and Daniel. Once, as kids, Christopher took Matthew into the woods to teach him how to hunt. Christopher encouraged his brother, stating that his aim was improving when he misses a shot at a doe. However, Jonathan soon arrived and scolded Christopher for encouraging his brother, snatching the bow from Matthew and stating that he wasn't man enough to hold a weapon. Matthew tried to apologize, but Jonathan saw him as a weakling and starts severely beating him, using the justification that his punishments would make Matthew stronger. Christopher tried to stop his father from hurting his brother, but was scared off by Jonathan, who stated that Christopher would be next if he intervened. He once beat Matthew half to death as a boy because he was so sure that Matthew had taken his blades, unaware that it was actually Josephine who had taken them. Category:Characters Category:The Chamberlain Family Category:Male Characters Category:Villains